


L'irreparabile

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Partecipa al contest "Flashiamo!" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di efp]Tom viene accolto dal Generale senza conoscere il significato del lieve sorriso che gli illumina gli occhi quando lui sente il suo nome.





	L'irreparabile

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: L'irreparabile  
> Coppia scelta: Gellert/Tom (accenni Gellert/Albus perché sì)  
> Rating: giallo  
> Contesto: nell'unico periodo possibile di incontro fra i due; a memoria Tom dovrebbe aver da poco finito la scuola - o è la sua ultima estate? - ed è poco prima che Gellert venga sconfitto... Lo sai di sicuro meglio di me xD  
> Genere: introspettivo, angst  
> Note/avvertimenti: /

[Partecipa al contest "[Flashiamo!](http://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11463857/Flashiamo-Mary-Special-Edition-/discussione.aspx)" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di efp]

 

_Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91_  
Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
Titolo della storia: L'irreparabile  
Coppia scelta: Gellert/Tom (accenni Gellert/Albus perché sì)  
Rating: giallo  
Contesto: nell'unico periodo possibile di incontro fra i due; a memoria Tom dovrebbe aver da poco finito la scuola - o è la sua ultima estate? - ed è poco prima che Gellert venga sconfitto... Lo sai di sicuro meglio di me xD  
Genere: introspettivo, angst  
Note/avvertimenti: /  


 

**L'irreparabile**

 

 

Essere razionali significa che Tom sa che non può improvvisarsi stratega di guerra senza averne studiata una sul campo. Essere razionali significa non aver timore di presentarsi alle porte del Mago Oscuro più pericoloso di questa generazione e offrire i propri servigi - _non si offenderà se Gellert lo supera, perché l'allievo impara dal maestro per poi sconfiggerlo._

 

Tom viene accolto dal Generale senza conoscere il significato del lieve sorriso che gli illumina gli occhi quando lui sente il suo nome.

 

***

 

Gellert sa chi ha davanti.

Gellert ha occhi e orecchie in ogni dove, persino ad Hogwarts, e non vede l'ora di spezzare il mancato pupillo di Albus sotto le sue dita.

 

_"Avresti potuto salvarlo - avevi paura di essere di nuovo contaminato? Oh Albus, come ti sentirai?"_

 

***

 

Tom rimane stranito dal tocco casuale di Gellert sulla pelle, mentre lui gli insegna come vincere una guerra -  _non ci è abituato, deve stare zitto, deve essere obbediente. Un buon soldato._

 

Tom avverte un brivido mentre l'alito di miele gli sfiora il respiro - parecchio tempo dopo si rende conto che Gellert offre solo a lui questo privilegio.

 

Mentre impara a sottomettere i nemici, pensa che non sarà un prezzo troppo alto da pagare, e che uscirà indenne dal desiderio del suo maestro.

 

***

 

Gellert è sempre stato un seduttore, ed è estasiato dai brividi involontari che percorrono il corpo di Tom mentre i suoi occhi rimangono spenti, morti.

 

Gellert pensa che non ci sia niente di meglio di poter risvegliare un  _appassito_ , nulla di più nobile del farlo suo -  _cuore e mente_  - per poi ucciderlo brutalmente sotto le scarpe.

 

_L'abbadono è una ferita che brucia e che chiede uno sfogo, una vittima, la creazione di un suo euguale._

 

***

 

Tom non sa dire quando si sia arreso, quando la finzione sia diventata realtà.  _Soffoca la sua disperazione dietro un paio di occhi chiusi, l'espressione impassibile e la sete di sangue sempre più forte, sempre più delirante._

 

Non sa che Gellert può vedere la sua anima sgretolarsi e che lui ride,  _ride della distruzione che ha portato e di cui anche lui, un tempo, è stato vittima._

 

***

 

"Non mi servi più. Anche tu hai avuto ciò che volevi, giusto?"

 

Tom osserva la schiena di Gellert e si smaterializza senza una parola -  _scappa lontano, con un grido un gola e un gioiello in mano, a togliersi la parte umana rimasta di se stesso, a purificarsi dell'ignominia che l'ha corroso._

 

***

 

Gellert vede un paio di occhi azzurri in lontananza e, per la prima volta dopo decenni, si sente un traditore.

 

_La bacchetta trema nella sua mano, e lui sa di aver già perso._

_Non c'è più sfida in quello che ha fatto a Tom, nessuna vendetta: solo la furia che l'ha corroso per un istante, il dolore che urla nel petto, e l'irreparabile che ne è scaturito._

_Ancora una volta._

 

Gellert lotta senza passione nel sangue, fiacco sotto lo sguardo severo di Albus.

 

_Si chiede se lui troverà abbastanza coraggio per ucciderlo._

 

Scopre che vivrà quando cade in ginocchio e Albus lo condanna - _lo salva._

 

Gellert sorride, chiude gli occhi e si arrende.

_"Almeno, questa volta, potresti non scoprirlo mai."_

 

 

 

 

_Note dell'Autore:_  ... Che tu sia dannata, per avermi fatto scrivere anche su di loro. Ma è stata una soddisfazione personale, sai? Mi piace come è uscita la storia, e mi sembra di aver dato il mio tocco originale nonostante l'IC da mantenere e la finestra temporale brevissima, che rende di fatto la tua meravigliosa Tom/Gellert il pilastro della coppia, ovvero quella da cui tutte le altri autrici si dovrebbero distaccare, se vogliono scrivere di loro. **  
**

Da un punto di vista tecnico: ci sono solo due frasi che sono pensieri diretti di Gellert, e sono fra le virgolette, in corsivo e impaginati a destra per distinguerli dal resto; mi è sembrato che così fossero più d'impatto.

"L'irreparabile" viene citato solo una volta nella storia, dal punto di vista di ciò che ha fatto Gellert un tempo e ciò che ha fatto ora, ma credo si adatti bene molto anche a Tom, che ha sperimentato qualcosa di nuovo e che non sa come tornare indietro, come "decontaminarsi" - ci prova nel solo modo che conosce.

A proposito di Tom, che forse si vede un pochino di meno... Non ho utilizzato la classica caratterizzazione dell'apatico/senza sentimenti/asessuale ecc, semplicemente ho immaginato che ad Hogwarts, in una posizione di molta forza, non abbia mai lasciato avvicinare nessuno. Ha usato la seduzione come un'arma, certamente, ma privandola di ogni significato - era un burattinaio che dirigeva, non un attore - e non credo si sia mai spinto a tal punto da arrivare ad un coinvolgimento fisico - il suo gioco è molto più mentale. Con Gellert, invece, è lui la parte "debole", e dopo aver valutato razionalmente che era meglio "non scontentare il capo" piuttosto che mandare all'aria la sua missione, si concede. Questo ovviamente spalanca tutta una serie di sensazioni fisiche che non aveva mai provato, e che lo fanno scivolare nel baratro - non direi mai che si innamora di Gellert, però è colpito molto duramente a livello "terra terra", anche solo parlando del semplice desiderio.

Ah, altra postilla, Tom ha ovviamente già creato almeno il primo Horcrux. Non è scemo, non si ficcherebbe in una guerra senza sapere di essere immortale. Per ovvi motivi di spazio questa cosa non poteva essere inserita nella fic, ma l'ho data per scontato e beh, onde evitare cose la specifico qui.

Dopo di che, non credo di aver molto da aggiungere. La Gellert/Albus è il prezzemolo che ci sta sempre bene, e la dose quotidiana di angst che allunga la vita. Spero solo di non aver esagerato!

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autore: ... Che tu sia dannata, per avermi fatto scrivere anche su di loro. Ma è stata una soddisfazione personale, sai? Mi piace come è uscita la storia, e mi sembra di aver dato il mio tocco originale nonostante l'IC da mantenere e la finestra temporale brevissima, che rende di fatto la tua meravigliosa Tom/Gellert il pilastro della coppia, ovvero quella da cui tutte le altri autrici si dovrebbero distaccare, se vogliono scrivere di loro.  
> Da un punto di vista tecnico: ci sono solo due frasi che sono pensieri diretti di Gellert, e sono fra le virgolette, in corsivo e impaginati a destra per distinguerli dal resto; mi è sembrato che così fossero più d'impatto.  
> "L'irreparabile" viene citato solo una volta nella storia, dal punto di vista di ciò che ha fatto Gellert un tempo e ciò che ha fatto ora, ma credo si adatti bene molto anche a Tom, che ha sperimentato qualcosa di nuovo e che non sa come tornare indietro, come "decontaminarsi" - ci prova nel solo modo che conosce.  
> A proposito di Tom, che forse si vede un pochino di meno... Non ho utilizzato la classica caratterizzazione dell'apatico/senza sentimenti/asessuale ecc, semplicemente ho immaginato che ad Hogwarts, in una posizione di molta forza, non abbia mai lasciato avvicinare nessuno. Ha usato la seduzione come un'arma, certamente, ma privandola di ogni significato - era un burattinaio che dirigeva, non un attore - e non credo si sia mai spinto a tal punto da arrivare ad un coinvolgimento fisico - il suo gioco è molto più mentale. Con Gellert, invece, è lui la parte "debole", e dopo aver valutato razionalmente che era meglio "non scontentare il capo" piuttosto che mandare all'aria la sua missione, si concede. Questo ovviamente spalanca tutta una serie di sensazioni fisiche che non aveva mai provato, e che lo fanno scivolare nel baratro - non direi mai che si innamora di Gellert, però è colpito molto duramente a livello "terra terra", anche solo parlando del semplice desiderio.  
> Ah, altra postilla, Tom ha ovviamente già creato almeno il primo Horcrux. Non è scemo, non si ficcherebbe in una guerra senza sapere di essere immortale. Per ovvi motivi di spazio questa cosa non poteva essere inserita nella fic, ma l'ho data per scontato e beh, onde evitare cose la specifico qui.  
> Dopo di che, non credo di aver molto da aggiungere. La Gellert/Albus è il prezzemolo che ci sta sempre bene, e la dose quotidiana di angst che allunga la vita. Spero solo di non aver esagerato!


End file.
